


Revelations

by killerweasel



Series: A Matter of Trust [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), M/M, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Beelzebub discovers a few things.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: A Matter of Trust [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741594
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Revelations

Title: Revelations  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Aziraphale, Crowley, Gabriel  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley, Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 721  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: Beelzebub discovers a few things.

Beelzebub appears with a snap on the front porch. It's easier than coming up through the ground, cleaner too. Not that being clean really matters much to her, but she knows the amount of dirt and other filth which falls from her clothing and hair inside of the cottage makes Aziraphale's forehead get a wrinkle. He's never said anything to her about it, never asked her to clean it up, but she doesn't really want to annoy him. That, in and of itself, shows she's starting to change. Months ago, she wouldn't have given a crap about what anyone else thought. But that was then and this is now.

Taking the key, she places it in the lock. Unlike before, the key works for her too. It's another sign the two occupants trust her not to attack them. She won't do that, not unless they hurt Gabriel, not after everything which has happened. The scar tissue in her side pulls as Beelzebub opens the door. She thinks about how careful Aziraphale had been with the needle and thread, fussing over her wound while muttering about stubborn demons. A tiny smile crosses her lips.

It dawns on her, as she leaves her shoes on the mat by the doorway, she has _friends_ now. Beelzebub goes still. She's never had friends before. She has Gabriel, but that's something completely different. The closest thing to a friend she can think of is Dagon and even Dagon would stab her in the back if it was necessary. Crowley has been almost enjoyable to be around and Aziraphale... the angel somehow manages to make her laugh and feel relaxed in a way she's never experienced. She can talk to him about things she can't talk to anyone else about. Her knees grow weak and she sprawls herself in the nearest chair while breathing hard. Beelzebub, Prince of Hell, has _friends_ she likes being around.

Rubbing a hand over her face, she gets to her feet again, following Gabriel's aura down the hall. Beelzebub pauses outside of the Master bedroom. She's not entirely sure what she's going to see when she opens the door, but finds it won't bother her. She's never shared anything with anyone else, especially a mate? a lover? or whatever else Gabriel might be. She knows he needs them, they help keep him grounded, help keep him from being overwhelmed. While she can't always be there, she knows one or both of them will be around if Gabriel needs it. The thought makes her stomach do a little flip.

The door opens silently, it knows better than to wake anyone in the room by creaking, spilling light from the hallway across the enormous bed. The room is far larger than it should be, apparently physics have taken the night off, to be able to handle the wings on display.

On the left side of the bed, Aziraphale is snoring loudly. His right wing and arm are blanketing the slumbering Archangel in the middle of the bed. Gabriel whimpers in his sleep, making Aziraphale's grip tighten ever so slightly. Crowley's left arm and wing are mirroring Aziraphale's, covering the other half of Gabriel. Crowley isn't asleep. He's peering over his shoulder at Beelzebub, his golden eyes shimmering in the darkness.

She fidgets in the doorway, shifting from foot to foot. Beelzebub debates on just turning around. She can sleep on the couch in front of the fireplace. Crowley's eyes meet hers and for a moment she's absolutely terrified at what he might see. There's a tiny flash of Unholy energy and the bed is suddenly a bit bigger. Crowley lifts up his right wing and then closes his eyes.

Beelzebub miracles a quick change of clothing, putting on something more comfortable, and then tucks herself under Crowley's outstretched wing. She's never done this with anyone other than Gabriel and can feel her heart pounding in her chest. It's beating so loudly she's surprised she hasn't woken everyone up. An arm slowly snakes over her back, barely skimming her body. She can pull away if she wants. Taking a deep breath, she wills herself to relax, shifting her body enough to feel the warmth from Crowley's body without actually touching it.

For the first time in centuries, maybe even millennia, Beelzebub feels safe and content.


End file.
